A Slip of the Tongue
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Kurt didn't mean to say it like that. Still, that won't stop certain Glee Club members from teasing him about it.


"And then what happened?" Mercedes eyed her friend, her eyes sparkling with mirth at the much loved gossip.

Kurt flashed her a truly lovesick grin that Mercedes would have thought of as sickening on anyone else but him. Really, after the awful year that he as endured, she was beyond thrilled to see her token white boy so happy.

"I'll tell you later, 'Cedes. We're almost here." The countertenor cast a glance at the choir room door that they were fast approaching.

"Oh, come on! Don't leave me hanging!" She elbowed her friend playfully. She understood that the fashionista didn't want to share details about his romantic night with Blaine with the entire Glee club…just her. She felt honored for that.

"After you." Kurt drawled playfully, holding the door open for her. Mercedes fluttered her eyelashes mockingly as she flounced into the room.

"Why, Kurt…I didn't know you were such a gentleman!"

Kurt shrugged, that dreamily happy look still on his face as he followed his friend into the choir room.

"What can I say? Blaine's been rubbing off on me."

Neither Kurt nor Mercedes took notice of Santana and Puck's heads snapping around to look at them as soon as that sentence left his lips. Oblivious to the sly smirks that the two sex crazed teens were giving them, the two divas took their seats.

"I knew it." Santana finally spoke up, her eyes boring into Kurt.

"What?" He finally looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I knew you seemed happy…almost _too_ happy."

Kurt continued to stare at the Latina, obviously not getting it.

"It's okay, Kurt. When someone is 'rubbing off on me', I get pretty damned happy myself." Santana finished, her grin only widening. Puck laughed obnoxiously loud at his, enthusiastically high fiving her.

Kurt's mouth dropped open at this. His already large blue eyes widened in such a way that he began to resemble Mrs Pilsbury. His cheeks began to turn a light pink color. For once, Kurt Hummel was speechless. It didn't help that other members of the Glee club began to take notice of the little scene going on.

"It's not like _that_, you perverts!" He finally managed to squeak out, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared the two of them down defiantly, fixing them with one of his famous bitch faces.

"Is someone making our little ice princess melt…_literally_?" Puck laughed at his own lame joke, seemingly not phased by the death glare in the slightest.

"No!" Kurt growled under his breath, dropping his gaze to the floor. The light pink color that tinged his face before was now becoming a deeper shade of red. It was moments like this when he didn't appreciate his porcelain skin tone.

_Calm down, Kurt. You've got this…relax…_

He let out a deep breath, willing himself to calm down as much as he could. He straightened in his seat and raised his gaze to his tormentors, fixing them with a glare once again.

"No." He repeated, much more dignified this time. "Not that it's any of your business. I think it would behoove you sex crazed morons to just drop the subject now. Mr Shue is going to walk in any second."

Santana opened her mouth to say something…

"Hey, guys!" Mr Shue came strolling into the choir room.

_Oh, thank Gaga! Did I call that, or what?_

He gave the Latina a triumphant smirk before she turned to face the teacher for today's lesson.

"Hey…you okay?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt under her breath, nudging him lightly.

"I'm fine." He dismissed her concern with a delicate wave of his hand. "But thanks for asking."

As Mr Shue droned on, Mercedes cast a sidelong glance at her friend. It was a rare occasion when the countertenor got so flustered, he was usually so poised. She couldn't tell if his earlier reaction was due to his embarrassment about sexuality in general or…

_Maybe what they said had some truth to it!_

No way. Kurt? Innocent, girly, romantic, and untouchable Kurt? It couldn't be so. However, what Mercedes saw next surprised her…

As Kurt listened attentively to the Glee club director, a small grin began to tug at his features. Not just any grin, either. An all knowing, smug little smirk displayed itself on Kurt's face. He was subtly biting at his bottom lip, trying to contain his inner joy…but it was there, all right. And Mercedes saw it clearly.

_Oh, my God! _

THE END

_A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first ever Glee fic, so please be nice! I know it's a bit crappy, but I'm just trying to get my feet wet…I promise to get better as time goes on! Oh, and I'm sorry if I don't have their personalities down yet…I'm pretty new to the fandom. By the way, isn't Kurt just awesome? I hope I can get his fabulous sarcasm down for future fics. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please feel free to review! _


End file.
